I work at a gaybar
by Luluz4u
Summary: Naruto works at a gaybar. It's his 18th birthday and naruto sasuke and some other guys go to a bar where sasuke sees naruto perform. Rated T for language andhinting of sexual things :  ENJOY


**I work at a gaybar (I couldn't think of anything else to name it)**

**SasukeXNaruto**

**I do not own Naruto.**

**I am sorry to any sakura fans. She is treated meanly in this oneshot.**

* * *

><p>Naruto's POV<p>

Spinning around the pole one more time as the song ended I made sure to blow a kiss to everyone in the audience. Turning and walking off stage and into the dressing room where all the performers got ready I was congratulated by the other four guys working the same shift as myself. Walking over to my assigned dressing table I began to remove the bright red extensions in my hair and removed the snake bites I had put in before going on stage. Blaze that guy that goes on after me stole one of my extensions as he went by and slipped it into his bags adding to his rainbow of colors I grinned at him because it suited the guy even if it was all fake. Sighing I turned back to the vanity mirror looking into it seeing my own bright blue eyes staring back at me. After getting out of my tight jeans and fishnet shirt and getting dressed into a pair of simple blue jeans and a loose orange t-shirt I went to the office to get my paycheck for the week then left heading home for some much needed rest before training with my team in the morning.

Slamming my hand over on my alarm clock affectively silencing it of its annoying beeping, Sitting up rubbing the sleep from my eyes I sigh before getting out of bed. Grabbing my usual bright orange jumpsuit which I have come to despise with a passion but I can't just start wearing something different that would get me a bunch of questions that I don't want to have right now. Walking into the bathroom I take a quick shower, get dressed than head to the kitchen to eat a small breakfast of some toast and jam before running out of my dingy apartment. Reaching the training grounds I see that Sasuke and sakura have already arrived, sighing again I plaster my everyday seemingly happy grin on my face before running over. Half-way there I purposely trip over, hearing sakura call me a idiot and here the usual 'hn' from Sasuke as well. Jumping up I rub the back of my head with an even wider grin plastered on my face.

"HEY SAKURA-CHAN, TEME" this caused sakura to get mad at me making her punch me

"Don't Call Sasuke that you IDIOT" I frowned looking down before jumping back on my feet with my usual grin back on my face.

"Oh come on sakura why don't you forget about that teme and go for a guy like me?" I grimaced at the thought of her really excepting my offer being the fact that I am gay and work at a gay bar. Looking to the trail a little ways away from where we are standing I see the guys I work with standing there waving at me. I give a real smile and wave back at them temporarily forgetting about my teammates.

"HEY NARUTO COME HER FOR A SEC" One of the guys Jeremiah yelled. I nodded then looked back at sakura and Sasuke I noticed that sakura had gotten goo-goo eyed at one of them though I don't know which one and Sasuke looked just like he always did. Shaking my head I walked over to them, bumping knuckles with blaze and Jeremiah. Giving a high-five to neko and a man hug to Adam we all gave off a laugh.

"Sooo what's up guys why you here?" they all looked at each other for a sec before they all looked at me and all together yelled

"HAPPY 18th BIRTHDAY NARU-CHAN WE LOVE YOU" I looked at them for a sec with wide eyes before it hit that today really was my birthday. I gave them a genuine smile and pulled them all into a group hug before pulling back.

"I love you guys too, ya'll have got to be the bestest friends in the world" They all nodded and blaze stepped forward striking a pose doing the z-snap to go along with it and in the gayest voice I have ever heard him use said

"Oh you know it baybee" we all got silent for a minute before doubling over laughing then I heard someone clear there throat turning around I seen that it was sakura and she had this hopeful look on her face and in this sickly voice.

"Naruto-kun aren't you going to introduce me to your cute friends?" I smirked at her before plastering my grin back on and nodded.

"Sakura, TEME this is Jeremiah, Blaze, Neko, and Adam. My best friends and guys this is sakura and Sasuke my teammates" I motioned to everyone as I introduced them all. Blaze took a step forward again and nodded at Sasuke who nodded back and then zeroed in on sakura.

"Sorry honey we are all gay and even if I was straight I don't think I would go for someone as cheap looking as you" he gave fake sweet smile then turned back to me giving me a hug. This caused the other three to step up and join our hug before they all turned to leave. Leaving a smirking me, a flabbergasted sakura, and a shocked Sasuke. Sakura turned to me all of a sudden with a pissed off look on her face before she slapped me.

"How could you let them talk to me that way Naruto I thought you loved me?" I shook my head no at her rolling my eyes as I did so.

"I have never liked you sakura I was just trying to be nice by asking you to hang out because I know for fact you don't have anyone to hang out with. And honestly Sakura I couldn't go out with you even if I truly wanted to because I am in fact GAY, And I would appreciate it if you would leave me the hell alone for once, you don't have to go hitting me every time you think it's appropriate cause let me tell you something honey you only have ONE more time to hit me and it's not for training and I will lay your cheap ass out before you can even say your precious sasuke's name, GOT THAT?" I was fuming I hadn't meant for all that to come out I just couldn't help it anymore, sighing I turned around and raised my hand in the air as a goodbye but I didn't get to far when sakura's voice stopped me.

"FINE YOU FAGGOT GO BE GAY WITH YOUR FRIENDS FOR ALL I CARE I HATE YOU" She then turned to Sasuke with that pathetic sad face of hers

"SASUKE-KUN ARE YOU JUST GONNA LET HIM TALK TO ME LIKE THAT?" I turned to look back at them and I saw Sasuke smirk at her before he nodded walking over toward me

"Sakura I think it's for the best if you leave" I was shocked Sasuke had said anything at all. Sakura screamed at the top of her longs before running off, I chuckled before pulling out my phone texting neko what had happened and told him to tell the others, they would get a kick out it. I heard Sasuke sigh next to me and I looked over at him with a raised eyebrow then I heard some people laughing, I grinned recognizing the guys as they walked over to us laughing. When they were closer they all took turns giving me a high five.

"So Naruto are we going to celebrate you being 18 at the usual or we going to do something else this year? It's up to you babe we with you where ever you decide" Adam had been the one to speak. I grinned at them

"Usual I want a good show tonight" I winked at them causing them to laugh again. I saw Sasuke step a little closer before he voiced his curiosity to us all.

"What are you guys talking about dobe?" I sighed at the nickname but I looked at him with a small smile on my face.

"We are going to go to a gay bar to celebrate my birthday" He just looked at me for a sec before he nodded his head I could see he wanted to say something else but I couldn't tell what it was. Neko stepped over next to Sasuke before he circled him once before stopping in front of him nodding. Then he spoke

"You know you can come to Sasuke-san" Sasuke looked shocked for a minute before he nodded at us. I was honestly shocked that he agreed to coming with us. Shaking my head at the thought I looked at Sasuke.

"Do you have any good clubbing clothes? If not I have some clothes that I am pretty sure you can wear" He looked at me

"I don't have anything like that" I nodded before looking at the guys who all nodded and waved bye to Sasuke and myself as they left. Turning to Sasuke I motioned for him to follow me which he did without protest. I'm starting to worry about him; He is never this talkative, or willing to do anything with me especially. Reaching my apartment I opened the door letting Sasuke walk in before following him in. leading him into my bedroom I motioned for him to sit down on the bed while I headed over to closet looking through it for something that would look good on him. Moving a few things around I pulled out a dark blue 'bullet for my valentine' T-shirt and a pair black skinny jeans that I was pretty sure would fit him before turning and handing the outfit to him.

"Those should fit you fine, you can change in the bathroom over there, OH and what size shoe do you wear?"

"10" I nodded smiling we wear the same size shoe. Walking back over to the closet I pulled out a pair of black vans with little blue skulls all over them and set them next to the bed before going back to the closet pulling out a pair black and green plaid pants and a solid black T-shirt with 'I know I'm hot' in white wrote across the chest. Pulling out a pair of green army boots to go with my outfit I walked over placing it all on the bed and the shoes in the floor before crossing over to my dresser I pulled out a black spiked belt, a white spiked belt, and 3 chains. Walking back over toward the bed I heard the bathroom door open, Looking up I saw that Sasuke had changed and the clothes had fit him really good it suited the guy that's for sure. I pointed at the shoes I had set out for him and handed him one of the chains and the black belt before picking up my clothes and heading to the bathroom to get changed. After getting dressed I straightened my hair causing it to fall into my eyes and placed my snake bites in before walking back into the bathroom seeing Sasuke sitting on my bed completely dressed. I walked over and slipped my boots on then my chains which I made go across one way hanging then taking the white belt I made it cross over the chains hanging the opposite way. I noticed Sasuke had hung the belt like I had done mine but had the chain hanging down from the one belt loop on his side. I noticed he was staring at me but I didn't say anything I just walked over to the mirror hanging on the wall and placed a ring of black eyeliner around both eyes making the blue of my eyes stand out even more than they already do, smiling at my reflection I turned to Sasuke.

"You ready to go?" he shook his head no

"Can I use your straightener?" I raised an eyebrow at him

"Do you even know how to use it?" he looked at me before slowly shaking his head no, I smiled at him

"You want me to do your hair for you?" he nodded. I giggled a little before walking into the bathroom and getting the straightener and walked back into the bedroom motioning to the chair I had sat in there and plugged it in to the wall. Once Sasuke sat down I gently ran my fingers through his hair loving how soft it felt but I didn't say anything about it.

"Do you want it all straightened or you want a Mohawk or what?"

"Straightened" I nodded before picking up the straightener and doing his hair, Once done with it I picked up a comb and walked in front of him, I could see he looked confused but I ignored him and leaned forward parting his hair to where it was brought forward and sideways covering his right eye. I smiled at the finished outcome of his hair.

"You know Sasuke you should so wear your hair like this more often it looks good on you" he smiled at me before looking over in the mirror at himself. I smiled at the shocked look he had when he looked back at me.

"So are you ready to go now?" he smiled at me again and nodded. GOD I love his smiled he should smile more but he would probably stop altogether if I say something about it. Walking out of my apartment I lead the way down the street to the club and seen that the guys where already here. I waved at them with a smile on my face, They all waved back and complemented the way Sasuke and myself looked before we walked up to the bouncer who recognized us let us in immediately. We walked over to a table and sat down waiting for our orders to be taken we was all talking and joking around, It shocked me the most when Sasuke actuality joined in on our joking, Then 'Lollypop Luxury by: Jeffree Star' started playing and that being my favorite song I started singing along before I jumped up pulling Sasuke with me onto the dance floor I began to dance. I was dancing up against Sasuke making our bodies rub up against each other turning me on, I stopped before it got really bad and he noticed but he apparently didn't like that I was stopping because he grabbed my hips pulling me back to him rubbing up against me showing me that he was just as turned on as I was, Placing my hands on his shoulders I leaned even closer to him pushing my lower body hard up against his causing me to let out a low moan in his ear. I noticed that this caused him to tense up a little before he gave off a low growl tightening his grip on me pushing back even harder than I did making me whisper his name. I pulled away from him a little giving a wink and a smile I walked off the dance floor and back to our table where the other four guys had been watching with wide eyes, I smiled at them and sat back down Sasuke sat down next to me looking at me with lust filled eyes. I smiled at him and rubbed my hand up and down his thigh a couple times before stopping. Neko got my attention and I looked at him.

"Hey naru-chan don't you have to work tonight?" I smiled at him and nodded

"Yeah Adam and blaze are too" he nodded at me. I looked down at my phone and saw that my shift started in 15 minutes. Looked at Adam and blaze I motioned to my phone and then the stage letting them know. I then looked at Sasuke before kissing him on the cheek and winking at him I stepped out of the booth and was fixing to walk off with the two that was going to be working with me but was stopped by a hand on my wrist, looking behind me I noticed Sasuke had been the one to grab me.

"Sasuke I have to go clock in what is it?" he looked at me before pulling me to him wrapping his arms around my waist he leaned in and kissed me square on the mouth which shocked me and all the guys but I gave in and kissed him back, pulling away I smiled and gave him one more peck before stepping back.

"I got to go, Neko and Jeremiah will tell you which one I am when I am up on stage okay" he nodded as I walked back stage to get dressed in my performing outfit that consisted of a tight pair of really short shorts and a opened vest with knee high boots. After putting in my red extensions I walked over to the other two who was going on with me and smiled at them.

"You guys ready?" they nodded, we all turned and waited to be announced before we walked on stage. I saw neko point at me when I walked on stage and I saw sasuke's mouth drop open, When the music started blaze stepped forward to me making both of our hips rub together a few times and Adam stepped up behind and grinded up against my back as I laid my head back against Adams shoulder moving my hips back and forth so I rubbed up against both of them in return. When the music beat picked up we all pulled apart and made our way to our respected poles before dancing on them. Once our shift was over we walked back stage and dressed back into our other clothes and made out way back to our friends, When we was close enough I seen that Sasuke was staring at me with a shocked face. I smiled at him

"So what did you think?" he didn't say anything, standing up he picked me up and threw me over his shoulder

"WOAH, Sasuke what the hell are you doing?" I was kicking my legs and hitting his back trying to get him to let me go.

"We are going to my house naru-chan" I stopped moving and let out a soft moan thinking of what was probably going to happen at his house once we go there but I just needed to know one thing before hand. Once we got to his house he put me down just inside the door before he slammed me into the wall kissing me hard making me moan into his mouth, but before he could do anything else I pushed him away.

"Sasuke is this going to be a onetime thing? Because if it is I can't do it I love you too much for this to just be a one night stand" I could tell I had tears in my eyes but before they could felt a gentle hand brushed them away before I was pulled into a warm embrace.

"Naruto I Don't want this to be a onetime thing either. And with that said, Naruto will you be my boyfriend?" I looked up at him with shocked eyes before I nodded smiling up at him, He returned my smile before leaning forward and giving me a gentle kiss, pulling back I ran my fingers softly across his cheek looking him in the eyes.

"Sasuke, I love you" His smiled got a little bigger

"I love you too Naruto" He pulled me the rest of the way into his home before laying down on the couch pulling me down on top of him, Resting my head on his chest and feeling his arms wrap around my waist I knew that this is where I belonged, Right here with Sasuke the man I loved and who loved me back. This has got to be the best Birthday ever.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading and please reveiw<strong>

**I am sorry if there are any misspelled words or skipped words**

**And to any of my readers of the story 'Not a Burden' I will try my best to post up another chapter as soon as possible.**


End file.
